


Right In Front of You

by buriednurbckyrd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bucky, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, a/b/o typical smut, beta(?)!reader, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Bucky hasn't had a rut since before the war, and now he has to accept that one is coming.  He'll need to find an Omega mate but he can't help but wish he could ignore biology.  Things would be so much easier if he were just a Beta like his best friend, Y/N....She is a Beta, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be minimal angst, just a sprinkle of conflict for the sake of plot. After Endgame (don't worry, no spoilers here!!) I'm in need of some nice fluff and sexy smut. Not sure how many chapters this will have yet, but it will probably be much shorter than my previous a/b/o fic, Necessary Paradox.

The greenhouse was warm and fragrant. Bucky took a deep breath and his lips curved into a peaceful smile. He traced a fingertip over the petals of a delicate orchid, taking a moment to appreciate the vibrant colors around him. She could have told him the names of all the different variates, and had several times with unending patience, but he would never remember them all. He just liked to listen to her talk. He looked around and focused on what he could hear but after a few moments realized that she wasn't inside the glass walls. After a relaxed stroll through the plants he finally spotted the person he was looking for, she was outside on her hands and knees digging in a flowerbed. 

She wore a wide brimmed hat to shield her face from the sun, a pair of gardening gloves sat abandoned beside her. She preferred to sink her hands into the soil and feel the earth. But she would spend a fair bit of time that evening cleaning it from her under her fingernails, questioning why she didn't just keep the gloves on and save herself the tedious task. He smiled again at the thought.

“Hey Y/N, what'cha planting?” He called out. She glanced up from her task. 

“Lilies. I found some beautiful ones at the farmer's market. They were on sale for Mother's Day, but they don't need to know I'm keeping them for myself.” She gestured at her truck, and he saw several pots of flowers sitting in the bed. “They smell incredible and the bees really like them.” 

“Want me to carry the pots over here for you?” He asked. Y/N sat back on her heels and wiped her hands on her stained jeans.

“Getting all macho Alpha on me, JB?” Her eyes sparkled with humor. “Who do you think loaded them into the truck in the first place?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I assume you batted your eyelashes and sweet talked some big strong man into doing it for you, ya pretty little Beta darlin'.” She laughed in response and halfheartedly threw a clump of dirt in his direction. 

“Go get my flowers, you brute.” She giggled. He gave her a mock salute and sauntered off towards her truck. 

She showed him how to gently de-pot the lilies and plant them into the holes she had dug. The two of them settled into the simple routine, gently teasing each other while they planted the flowers in their new home. Bucky felt completely at ease with Y/N. Underneath her outer layer of sass, she was kind and nurturing. His gaze slide over to look at her covertly and smiled at the smudge of dirt on her cheek, probably from brushing her hair behind her ear. He remembered how beautiful he had thought she was when Steve and Sam introduced them when he was finally welcomed to live at the Avengers compound. 

…

_“This is Y/N, Buck.” Steve stepped aside so he could get a look at the woman behind him, she waved and said hello. The first thing he noticed was her crooked grin beneath a pair of the most lovely pair of (color) eyes he had ever seen. The second was her full figured body, curvy and soft; and obviously powerful. When he failed to greet her in return her eyebrow arched._

_“Not what you were expecting?” Her tone was pointed. Sam chuckled and nudged Bucky in the ribs and he started._

_“N-no! I mean, hi. It's nice to meet you.”_

_“Don't worry about it, I'm used to being underestimated.” She replied, tilting her chin upwards almost in challenge._

_“Oh boy, here we go.” Sam muttered under his breath._

_“I'm not-” Bucky stuttered, eyes going wide. Her expression narrowed and before he knew what has happening she picked up her heel and brought it down with a definite 'thump'. A mild tremor went through the ground and knocked Bucky onto his butt._

_“Really Y/N?” Steve groaned. “Here.” He reached his hand down to Bucky, who was looking up at her in shock. Before he could take his friend's hand she stalked over and smacked it aside, offering her own instead. Her face had softened into a friendly smile._

_“Just a little initiation prank, Captain,” she reassured Steve. “I think we're going to get along just fine, right Bucky?” He eyed her curiously, but reached for her hand and stood up. She didn't let go of him, her grip was firm and comforting. He felt a slight shift in his chest, like his body already knew she was going to be very important to him. She squeezed his fingers and looked up at him with a soft expression. “Come on, cutie pie. I'll show you my green house.”_

…

He held onto the memory of that day tightly. With his prewar past still incredibly foggy, and his HYDRA days a painful reality; the happy moments of his present were priceless treasures. As they had walked around the plants that day she asked him no uncomfortable questions that she doubtless already knew most of the answers to. Instead she gave him her own back story. 

Turned out and disowned by her family when her abilities manifested. Taken in and forced to participate in brutal fights against other enhanced individuals. Her stature and Beta status lulled opponents into a false sense of security until the full range of her powers were revealed. He realized her 'prank' was a defense mechanism, left over from a life of abuse and manipulation. No matter what people thought of how she looked she was capable of extraordinary things, and she wasn't going to give anyone the chance to ignore that fact. 

“I love this!” Her happy exclamation brought him back from his reminiscing. She was on her feet, hands planted on her wide hips as she surveyed the new flowers. He unfolded his long legs to stand beside her, metal arm slung around her shoulders. Neither of them made any mention that the casual contact with the vibranium appendage, something that would never have happened just a few months ago. 

“Looks great,” he said. “Don't suppose you made any other stops at the market?” He looked down at her with a sly grin. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

“Hmm… I might have. There's a good chance there's a box of cookies hidden in my room to share with my favorite Sargent.” He kissed the top of her head, missing the way her breath hitched in her throat. 

…

After showers to wash away the dirt and changing into clean, comfortable clothes the two of them were lounging on the oversized couch in her rooms with a white bakery box between them. 

“Mmm...” Bucky hummed happily as he bite into a soft chocolate chip cookie. “Too bad Shuri couldn't stick around to enjoy these.” 

“Aw, I missed her? Why didn't you tell me she was coming?” Y/N pouted. “I wanted to ask her if they have had any luck trying to reestablish the heart shaped herbs.” The precious Wakanadan plants needed to be found and saved if at all possible, and Shuri had asked for Y/N's advice. 

“I didn't know she was going to here or I would have. I think it was a last minute thing on their way to check up on the outreach center. She wanted to see my latest blood panels.” He paused reaching for another cookie. Y/N rested her hand on his knee, concerned.

“Is there something wrong?” He shook his head and dropped his hands into his lap, picking at his sweat pants. 

“No. But my hormone levels indicate that I'm going into a rut soon.” His voice was quiet. Between being pumped full of suppressants and going in and out of cryo-freeze for decades, his Alpha cycle had gone dormant. 

“Oh.” She stared off in front of her. “That's good, right?” Her tone was trying to be optimistic. “It means your body is starting to function normally.” Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah, for sure.” He said. He rubbed at the nagging empty feeling in his chest. His ruts starting meant it was time to find an Omega mate. His body required the bond between an Alpha and their Omega to satisfy his biological needs. A disquieting air settled over the pair of them, something that never happened when they spent time together. There weren't awkward silences between them, but neither one of them seemed to know what to say. Y/N reached over and laced her fingers with his. 

“Well,” she said managing to keep the complicated emotions out of her voice. “I'll do whatever I can to help you through when it hits.” Her smile was strained. “Until you find...someone.” His smile was equally tight and he squeezed her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel his steps the moment he set foot outside the building. It's what made it impossible to sneak up on Y/N. Not even Natasha could creep quietly enough to hide her presence from her. And after several years of cohabitation, she could pick out each individual by their footsteps. So when Sam was finally standing beside her it was no surprise. 

“Something on your mind?” He asked. 

“Nah. Just watching the sunset and brooding for fun.” She replied. Sam chuckled and bumped his hip against hers. 

“I happen to like listening to the problems and woes of others. Kind of my hobby.” Y/N sighed.

“Even if there's nothing you can do to help?” 

“Sometimes just sharing the burden is enough. Talk to me, sweetheart.” She glanced over her shoulder. Even though she knew there was no one else around to hear, it still made her feel better to have visual confirmation that they were alone. 

“I'm tired, Sam. And I'm sad.” He nodded in response, not wanting to speak until she got to the heart of her distress. “I grew up expecting my life to be one way and then I got thrown this curve ball,” she scuffed her foot against the grass and sent a wave of earth that ran for several yards. “And all those lovely little fantasies were suddenly just...gone.” With a powerful sweep of her arm she pushed the disturbed ground back down into a smooth sea of manicured lawn. “And I'm fucking angry with myself for throwing this little pity party. Life doesn't care about plans or what you think it should be. I've learned that lesson several times over.” 

“Hey, your feelings are valid Y/N.” Sam turned to her and gripped her arms. 

“Every person here has had a shit go of it.” 

“Yeah? So? This isn't the pain Olympics. When have any of us told you that you weren't allowed to be unhappy when something is bothering you?” 

“You haven't.” She muttered. 

“That's right. And if you need to have a pity party once in a while, well shit, that's okay. You can't deal with your feelings if you don't let yourself have them.” He watched her nose wrinkle and her jaw tighten, a sure sign that she was holding back tears. 

“I hate it when you're right.” She finally said, making him laugh.

“I know. Do you want to tell me exactly what brought this on?” She shook her head. 

“It's gotta be my burden for now,” she looked up and smiled. “But I feel better.” Sam slide his arms around her and hugged her. 

“I might have an idea anyway.” Y/N hummed in her throat.

“I figured you might.” 

“The past few days have been kind of rough on him,” he said quietly. “He misses you but he won't say it. And his symptoms are starting.” She pulled away, alarm on her face. 

“Why didn't you start with that?” The ground vibrated around them and she squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths to calm herself. 

“If it were serious I would have,” he said defensively. “I needed you to stop beating yourself up over stuff you can't control first.” Y/N let out a long exhale and nodded. 

“Sorry.” Sam gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don't worry about it. He's got a nasty headache that won't let up. A visit might cheer him up.”

…

FRIDAY had lowered the lights and adjusted the temperature in his room to make it more comfortable. But the AI's assistance and the large dose of painkillers gave Bucky little to no relief. His head throbbed, his stomach anxious, and his body felt restless. All of it told him his rut was due within the next few days. Then the real misery would begin. He held his metal hand to his forehead and the cool touch felt good for a brief moment before it warmed against his skin. He groaned in frustration and kicked the blanket off the bed. A soft knock on his door made him roll his eyes. 

“I'm not going to medical, Steve.” He barked. His annoyance turned into surprise when she peered in at him. “Y/N?”

“Hi-ya JB,” she stepped in and shut the door behind her. “I heard you weren't feeling so hot.” He managed a pained grin. 

“Feeling a bit better now.” She sat down and brushed his hair back from his face. 

“I'm sorry I didn't check in on you.” 

“S'okay. I'm a big boy.” He saw several emotions flicker across her face. 

“I think I might be able to help,” she murmured after a few moments. “With your headache.” She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket. 

“I've already reached my limit of pain killers.” He told her with a grimace. 

“This is topical.” She dripped a bit of oil onto her fingers and warmed it. “May I?” He nodded and she reached out and began to gently massage his temples. “It's a blend of lavender, peppermint, and a little eucalyptus.” She told him, keeping her voice low. Bucky inhaled the soothing, herbal scent. Her touch and the oils were already helping, coaxing his body to relax for the first time that day. 

“That feels great.” His eyes drifted closed and he let her continue her work. He thought about how many times he had watched Y/N crush huge rocks with her bare hands, or dig through the rubble of collapsed buildings to search for and rescue survivors of disasters. She could potentially level mountains, and yet she was sitting beside him. Using those same hands to relieve his pain with the most delicate of touches. He frowned when the more unpleasant thoughts pushed through. The thoughts and fears that had plagued him on and off since Shuri's surprise visit. 

“Did I press too hard?” Her voice cut through. He blinked his eyes open and shook his head.

“Not at all. The pain is pretty much gone.” 

“Good, glad I could help,” she pulled her hands away. “I hope you can get some sleep now.” She went to stand, but stopped when his hand circled her wrist. 

“Stay with me for a while?” His face was hopeful, but she saw the underlying anxiety. Y/N knew she should refuse, that she should let him down gently and leave. But she couldn't. Any remaining resolve crumbled when he looked up at her with those big blue eyes of his. 

“How can I say no to my best friend?” Her response was just one step above a whisper. Bucky's face brightened and he moved over so she could lay down beside him. She settled onto the mattress with a sigh, cursing her weakness. _I'll only stay until he falls asleep_ , she told herself. Bucky rested his forehead against her shoulder and she let him slip his arm around her against her better judgment. _Once he's asleep I can walk away._

Within the hour they were both sleeping deeply, wrapped up in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ ” Y/N scolded herself as she stalked around the greenhouse. She had woken up at five in the morning with her face buried in the crook of Bucky's neck, breathing in his spicy cedar scent with the underlying Alpha musk growing stronger. If even she could smell his Alpha pheromones now, his rut had to be ready to burst forth at any moment. The tears that threatened to fall made her even angrier and she punched a bag of potting soil. When the dust settled she was covered nearly head to toe in dirt and the rest of it was spread all over the brick floor. Collecting herself, she focused her power to collect the loose soil into a semi-neat pile. “I'll deal with you later.” She spat, and stomped out to take a shower. 

As she washed the dirt and grime off her body she tried not to think about how good it had felt to sleep in Bucky's arms, how amazing he smelled. Too bad the tshirt that she had been wearing was caked in dirt now, she would have liked to hold onto that scent for a little while longer. She lathered shampoo in her hair and cringed at the dull cramp that formed in her abdomen. 

“Fucking perfect, now I'm getting my goddamn period.” She snarled into the steam and mentally did the math. “A week and a half early. Peachy-fucking-keen.” By the time she was wrapping her hair in a towel and pulling on her most comfortable pair of leggings her cramps were increasing in severity. She rubbed a hand over her stomach, wincing. The nausea was already setting in, but she hadn't eaten dinner the previous night so she decided to go have a light breakfast and hoped that would improve the uncomfortable sensation. 

Y/N was biting into her second piece of buttered toast when Steve and Sam walked in looking for food after their morning run. 

“You want some eggs to go with that, Y/N?” Steve asked her, pouring a cup of coffee. “I can cook a few extra.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I'm not feeling all that great this morning.” Sam looked at her with concern. 

“You definitely don't look like your usual cheery self.” He said. 

“Gee, thanks Sammy. Sorry I'm not bright eyed and bushy tailed for your pleasure.” Her laugh was hollow and weak.

“I'm not trying to insult you. Seriously, are you okay?” She swallowed another bite of toast.

“My lady issues are acting up this month. Decided to come early and kick my ass.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “And maybe I caught a bug or something, I feel kind of hot.” A bead of sweat ran down her back. The three of them turned their attention to Tony as he wandered in. 

“Thank goodness you haven't sucked down all the coffee yet, Daddy needs his caffeine.” He drawled. Steve handed him a mug and Tony sniffed the air. 

“Did someone make cookies? Something smells good.” 

“I don't think so,” Steve replied, inhaling deeply. “But you're right, I smell something sweet.” A much stronger cramp rolled through Y/N and it took her breath away and she doubled over with a loud gasp. 

“Y/N! Hey, what's wrong?” Sam knelt beside her and rubbed her knee. 

“Ah-I don't know.” She lifted her head and her eyes were wide with fear. “It's never this bad, it feels like I'm being stabbed.” Her stomach lurched and for a few seconds she was afraid she was going to lose her meager breakfast. Sam touched his fingers to her wrist. 

“Her pulse is racing, and she's burning up. Steve grab an ice pack and hold it against the back of her neck.” The Captain moved fast and gently pressed the pack to her skin. She barely felt it. 

“Wait a minute...” Tony felt her forehead and then leaned in close to sniff her. “The smell is her. And it's getting stronger.” His pupils dilated and he took a big step back from her. Steve looked at Tony in confusion and stroked his hand over Y/N's hair, pushing it aside. The contact sent a shiver through her body and another cramp hit her.

“Oh god,” she groaned in misery. “I just want it to stop.” 

“Y/N...” Sam said slowly, everything adding up for him. “Sweetheart, I think you're in heat.” Her head snapped up. 

“I'm a _Beta_. We don't have heats.” 

“Delayed presentation is rare, but not unheard of.” Tony said from the across the room. “And it is a bit more common for people with um, abilities.” He was holding himself very stiffly. “I...ah...think I need to leave. Not sure how you two are dealing with this but I...” He sucked a deep breath through his teeth. “I'm gonna go find Pep.” He finally muttered and marched awkwardly away. Y/N looked at Sam with tear filled eyes. 

“What's happening to me?” Sam wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled, trying to reassure her. 

“Hey, you're going to be fine. Tony is right, these things happen sometimes.” 

“If it's true,” she swallowed and her throat felt dry and rough. “If I'm an-”

“ _Omega_.” Bucky rasped, appearing almost out of thin air. He was slumped over the kitchen island, propping himself up on shaky arms. His chest was flushed and heaving, and his eyes were zeroed in on Y/N. 

“Fuck.” Sam cursed under his breath. “Steve get him out of here.” Steve dropped the ice pack and cautiously went to approach Bucky, obviously in the beginning of his first rut in decades. 

“Okay, pal. I think you should walk away and cool off a little.” His voice was calm but his body language was wary. It was never a good idea to move to quickly around a rutting Alpha. 

“Y/N.” Bucky called to her. “You smell...” He trailed off and took a deep breath. “I thought you were Beta.” She answered with a humorless chuckle.

“Yeah? Me too.” She let out a cry of pain and Bucky nearly leapt over the counter. 

“Barnes,” Sam said warningly. “You need to go.” Bucky looked at the way Sam was touching Y/N, rubbing her knee and holding her hand. It made his Alpha side bristle and he had to suppress a snarl.

“Can't.” He kept moving closer and Steve put himself between his friend and the whimpering Omega. “I'm not going to hurt her,” he said, shooting Steve a wounded look. “She's mine.” The simple statement, made with such conviction made Y/N's heart skip a beat. “Don't try me,” he growled. “You can't keep us apart.” He was only steps away from her now and she could clearly see how aroused he already was. And his _scent_. It clouded her mind, made her want to lay down and show her neck, to _submit_. Hot, decedent lust pooled between her thighs and she was suddenly aware of the unfamiliar sensation of slick starting to seep out of her. 

“Alpha,” she whispered. “Bucky.” His gaze snapped back to her. She pushed weakly at Sam. “It's okay, he won't hurt me.” 

“Y/N you don't understand...” Sam sputtered and she silenced him with a sharp look. 

“Just because I'm suddenly an Omega doesn't mean I need to be coddled or protected. He would never harm me,” she turned back to look at Bucky. “He couldn't.” Her face dissolved into pure agony and she cried out, wrapping her arms around her middle. With three long strides Bucky was kneeling at her feet, nuzzling his face against her soft belly. 

“Sweet Omega,” he murmured. “I know it hurts.” His hands crept under her shirt and he hissed when he felt how hot she felt. 

“I don't know what's happening, JB.” She whispered. “How is this possible?” 

“We belong to each other.” His eyes were glossy and his pupils so dilated they swallowed the blue of his irises. “My rut triggered your Omega side.” She cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his. His touch had soothed some of the pain of the heat. 

“I'm so hot.” Bucky nodded and turned his face to kiss her palm. 

“Let me help you.” His grip tightened briefly. “Make you feel so good 'Mega.” His voice went impossibly deeper and it caused another wave of slick to gush out. She shifted in her chair and realized she had soaked through her pants. 

“Please.” He let out a pleased growl. 

“I'm taking my Omega.” He said louder, for Steve and Sam to hear. “I don't want to see either one of you when I turn around.” His tone wasn't overly aggressive, but the underlying threat was there. He was ready to claim his Omega, and the presence of two other Alphas would bring out his territorial side. He was still lucid enough to give a warning. Both men had the sense to leave quickly. 

“Bucky,” she whined. “I need you.” 

“You have me. I'm gonna take care of you.” He stood up and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest and pressing little kisses to his heated flesh. “Don't get too excited, darlin'. You keep that up I won't be able to get you back to my room and I'll take you right here.” She let out a frustrated huff that made him chuckle. “Come on, sweet girl. It's not far and then I'll give you what we both want.” He promised, body trembling with need.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Sorrynotsorry...

The short walk to Bucky's room passed her in a blur and before she knew it he was laying her on his bed. His spicy scent was all around her and she couldn't help rubbing the blanket against her cheek, sighing in relief when his scent soothed some of the ache between her legs. Her attention quickly turned back to the Alpha in the room when he knelt at the end of the mattress, running his human hand up her calf. 

“I woke up and you were gone,” he said quietly. “But I could still smell you. You've always smelled so good to me, Y/N...” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her bare ankle, sending a shiver through her body. But then doubt crept into her mind. 

“Am I only here because you need an Omega?” His eyes snapped to hers. 

“You're here because I need _you._ ” She pushed herself up onto her elbows. 

“My body is screaming at me, but my brain and my heart have wanted this for a long time.” She said slowly, her voice cracking a bit. “I was going to live with it. I was going to let go of any little fantasies I had and-” Bucky crawled up the bed and pulled her into his arms, cutting her off.

“It's always been you, Y/N,” he said fiercely. “I think I've been in love with you since you knocked me on my ass.” She cupped his cheek and traced her thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Which time?” Bucky laughed and nipped at her thumb. 

“My body is screaming at me too, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you.” He shifted and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a breathy moan leaving his lips. “All I can think about is fucking you until you come around my knot, but don't you think for a second that it's only because you're an Omega. I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to be the Alpha you deserve, and I would still feel that way even if you were a Beta. There's no other dame for me.” Y/N pulled him in for a kiss, tangling her fingers in his messy, shaggy hair. 

“I want you to mate me. Claim me.” She whispered. Bucky shuddered with the effort it took him to resist the urge to devour her. He wanted to do right by her, make their first time loving and sweet. Y/N deserved sweetness. 

“I won't be able to hold back, Doll. If we do this, I'm gonna bite.” He met her eyes, needing to see that she was certain. “We'll be bonded.” She nodded and pushed her hips against him and he growled. 

“I'm one hundred percent sure. You're _mine_. Make me yours.” She wriggled out of her tshirt and led his left hand to her breast. The cool metal of his palm felt exquisite against her heated flesh. He kissed her again, sinking in to the part of his brain that was nothing but pure biological instinct. The world shrunk down to just the two of them; the clean scent of fresh cut grass and summer strawberries he always associated with her, cloaked in the sweet vanilla smell of her heat. He kissed and bit and licked at her lips, down her neck until he found her scent gland. He sucked a bruise over the spot in anticipation of the bonding bite, which would happen very soon. 

“Y/N… Omega...” He breathed, kneading her breasts and plucking at her sensitive nipples. “Gonna fuck you so good.” She whined.

“Please! I need you Alpha!” He caught his fingers on the waistband of her leggings and started to roll them down. 

“Gotta make sure you're ready for me, baby girl,” he said in a hushed tone. He peppered more kisses across her skin, showing attention to every inch of her plush body. Y/N giggled when he gently scraped his teeth over her belly. Her laughter faded into a long moan when he slid two metal fingers into her heat. She was so slick at that point there was hardly any resistance and he slowly pumped them in and out of her, massaging her inner walls. 

“ _More._ ” She gasped, squirming in his hold. Bucky pulled back his hand and licked her arousal off his digits. 

“You taste so sweet Omega.” He rutted against the mattress, his cock desperate for friction. “I can't wait to be inside you but you gotta come for me first.” He tugged her pants off the rest of the way and tossed them over his shoulder before thrusting his fingers back into her and she arched off the bed.

“Fff- oh GOD!” 

“That's it, darlin', just feel...” Bucky dipped his face down and licked a fat stripe over her cunt, flicked his tongue over her throbbing clit. Y/N let out a loud cry and clenched around his fingers. “Gettin' closer, huh baby girl?” 

“Yes! Oh my g- James!” She gripped his hair, tugging at the roots and he grunted his approval, diving back into her dripping pussy. He licked and sucked her clit, adding a third finger to stretch her open and prepare her to take his knot. “Harder, please, plee-!” She broke off with a strangled cry when Bucky's fingers found her g-spot. “Right there! Keep going!” He grinned and rubbed his metal fingertips back and forth, hitting the spot with vicious accuracy. Her thighs clamped down around his head and he felt her body quiver. Her speech reduced to unintelligible begging.

“Let go Omega, come for me! Come for your Alpha!” He ordered. He sucked her clit between his lips and growled. The vibration tipped her over the edge and Y/N felt the waves of orgasm rush over her. Her cries of delighted pleasure boosted Bucky's Alpha pride as he coaxed her through the aftershocks. When she finally went limp he removed his fingers and looked down at her with a smug grin. “ _Fuck_ you're so beautiful.” He said with awe in his voice. He pushed his pants down and sighed as he wrapped his slicked hand around his erection. “I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off you now that I know how you look under those cute little outfits you wear.” 

“It still aches, Alpha...” She murmured. “I need your knot.” He groaned and squeezed his dick. 

“Last chance.” He told her. Y/N reached out and brushed the backs of her fingers over his sweaty cheek. 

“Fuck me. Claim me.” She sat up and gave him a filthy kiss, biting his lips. “Don't make me ask again, _Alpha._ ” 

“There's the mouthy dame I fell in love with...” With a wicked smile he gave her a last peck on the lips, pushed her back, lined up with her entrance and teased her hole with his tip. “How desperate are you, 'Mega?” He drawled.   
“You just can't help yourself, can you?” She groaned. 

“Maybe I wanna hear you beg a little bit again.” With a frustrated groan and an eye roll Y/N hooked her leg around his hip and flipped them over, pining Bucky's wrists down. 

“My submission is a gift, Alpha.” She purred, sinking herself down on him. “And my patience is limited.” 

“Wuh-wouldn't have it any other way.” He groaned as her heat enveloped him. “You feel so fucking good around my cock!” He loved her strength. Knowing that she was more than capable of giving just as good as she got just made it hotter in his mind. “Oh yeah, fuck me Omega…” Her ass slapped down on his thighs as she rode him. When she released his wrists he took her breasts into his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. Her head fell back and he could see the love bite he had left where she would soon bear his mating bite. 

“I want you to come for me, Alpha! Give me that big fat knot!” She snarled. She slammed down and rolled her hips. Bucky's eyes rolled back and he could feel his knot begin to inflate. 

“So c-close, Y/N!” He surged up and wrapped his arms around her. “Eyes on me, keep looking at me,” he panted. She was beyond words, but she nodded, staring deep into his eyes. They were glazed over in a haze of pleasure but the spark of complete love and trust was there. If any doubts had lingered in his mind, they were banished. She clung to him, digging her nails into his back and he knew she was there again. 

“Bucky,” she managed to whimper. “James...” She gasped and stiffened in his arms. Her second orgasm was the trigger that pushed him over and he came deep inside of her, knot locking them together. With a ragged growl he sank his teeth into her shoulder just as Y/N did the same to him. The pain from the bites swirled with the bliss and served to prolong their pleasure. 

After a few moments to catch their breaths, they both pulled back far enough to meet each others eyes again. Bucky tenderly brushed her hair back from her damp forehead. 

“Gonna be stuck like this for a little bit.” He said. His voice was rough. 

“S'okay with me.” She replied and clenched around him with a mischievous smirk.” Bucky's whine made her chuckle. She kissed him sweetly and nuzzled her nose against his. “I love you.” He carefully shifted and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, stroking his human hand over her hair, coming his fingers in the strands. 

“I love you too, more than anything.” She felt a vibranium fingertip trace her bite mark. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me,” she mumbled against his skin. “You're mine, and I'm yours.” 

“Mine,” he smiled. “Yours.” He kissed the top of her head. Suddenly his hand stilled in her hair. Y/N frowned and looked up at him. 

“What's wrong?” 

“We… We didn't use anything.” Y/N felt a brief flare of panic go through her body, and she didn't respond right away. Anxiety bubbled in his throat at her silence. Finally, looked at him again with soft eyes. 

“It's okay. Whatever happens, we'll handle it together.” He let out a relieved breath. Her calm soothed the heavy ball of worry in his stomach. 

“Together,” he agreed. “But when my knot goes down I'll go find...something. We still have the rest of your heat and my rut to get through and there are some discussions we need to have before we...” He swallowed hard, trying not to imagine Y/N's beautiful full belly growing rounder with his pups. She pressed a kiss over his racing heartbeat. 

“I agree. But...We'll be okay,” she assured him. “Whatever happens, you've got me.” Bucky relaxed into her embrace and nodded with a content smile.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well you're not pregnant.” Y/N let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She shifted on the exam table, the paper barrier crinkling as she moved and she adjusted the thin gown that covered her. 

“Is there a word that means relieved and disappointed at the same time?” She quipped with a thin smile. The doctor laughed.

“The good news is that you're very capable of carrying a pup to term. Your blood work is perfect, hormone levels are great, and everything looks good physically.” Y/N felt the rest of the tension melt away.

“So even though I presented so late?” 

“It's not common, but it does happen. I can assure you, you're a normal, healthy Omega. There's nothing in any of these test results that would suggest you would have anything but a normal, healthy pregnancy when or if you and your Alpha decided to start a family. I can't guarantee anything of course, but you shouldn't worry.” The doctor stood. “Why don't I let you get dressed and we can discuss anything further after that. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable.” She had been fidgeting with the hospital gown non stop. 

“Thanks.” She replied gratefully. “I'm much more focused when I'm clothed.” The doctor chuckled and left her alone. Y/N blew out a long breath and started to get dressed. Hearing the words 'healthy' and 'normal' lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders. She was tugging her shirt back on when she heard her phone ding. Her smile was instant when she saw his name on her screen.

_JB: Mission was a success. Landing in an hour._

_JB: I miss you._

The simple admission filled her heart. After five days of no communication with her Alpha, and their mating bond so new and fresh, she was overjoyed that they would be reunited. The end of her appointment went by in a blur and she rushed back to the compound as fast as traffic allowed her.

…

Bucky drummed his fingers against his leg, itching to undo his seat belt and get off the jet. It had been difficult to leave Y/N so soon after her first heat ended but they both understood that their work would separate them on occasion. The last ten minutes seemed to be the toughest, though. Sam punched his shoulder. 

“Would you calm down, Barnes? You're making me jittery.” Bucky shot him an apologetic look. 

“Sorry. I can't help it.” 

“Aw, leave him alone, Sam,” Natasha called over. “For a newly bonded Alpha he's been pretty low key.” The redhead sent Bucky a wink. “Besides, you didn't have to room next to him.” Her suggestive expression had Sam laughing and Bucky's face turning pink. 

“It's not like no one's ever overheard your exploits.” He grumbled. Natasha just chuckled and steered the jet into the hanger. 

“Home sweet home, boys.” She chirped, unbuckling and standing to stretch. Bucky ripped himself out of his seat and made for the ramp. As soon as he was off the jet he could smell her, his eyes finding her immediately. 

“Hey JB.” She said, her face uncharacteristically shy. He dropped his gear with a thud and took four strides towards her, wrapping his arms around her plush waist. Y/N had changed into a shirt that showed off her bonding mark, and he didn't hesitate to bury his nose in the crook of her neck. 

“Missed you.” He said in a rough voice. His lips traced over the scar from his claiming bite and he felt a shiver go through his Omega. 

“Missed you too,” she murmured. _“Alpha.”_ The breathless way she said his title made him feel invincible. He kissed her lips, trying to keep it sweet. His need for her was overwhelming. When he pulled away he took her hands and ran his thumb over her skin. 

“Find out anything?” He asked quietly, his eyes flicking down to her stomach. 

“No pup just yet.” She watched relief melt into disappointment and back again on his face. “But it is possible, in the future.” 

“Do you want that?” Y/N opened her mouth to respond when Sam strolled up and clapped a hand on Bucky's back. 

“Feel better with your best girl back in your arms?” He quipped. Y/N smiled at the other man.

“Hey Sammy. Good to see you back too.” She looked over at Natasha when she walked up to join them. “You too, Nat. Everything went well? No injuries?” 

“Not a scratch on any of us.” Natasha's sharp gaze took in the couple. “Come on Sam, let the love birds enjoy their reunion in peace.” She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. “We can debrief after dinner tonight, or in the morning. See you later.” Sam followed her out, turning to give Bucky a cheeky thumbs up before disappearing into the compound. Y/N turned her attention back to the Alpha. 

“We should continue this in our rooms. And you can clean up and get changed out of your gear.” Bucky nodded. 

Her scent was stronger in their quarters, especially the bedroom. As he shed his tactical suit and heavy boots Y/N chatted at him and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt for him to wear. She turned around to ask if he wanted a shower before getting dressed and ran into his bare chest. 

“Oh!” She fumbled the clothing in her arms and nearly dropped the bundle. She looked up at him. “Uh, shower?” His slow grin sent heat through her. 

“Gonna join me, sweetheart? Scrub my back?” She swallowed and nodded. He took her hand and lead her into the bathroom, turning on the water. He slid his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them, before straightening and meeting her gaze again. “May I?” He tugged at her shirt. 

“Yes.” She replied and allowed him to remove it. Bucky traced his fingers over her breasts, reaching back to unhook her bra. 

“You okay?” He said gently, waiting before he pulled the straps down her arms. 

“Just missed you so much,” she whispered. “I didn't realize until you were back… I was afraid you might have changed your mind about...this” She gestured to their matching claiming bites. 

“Never gonna happen,” he promised. “I'm sorry I had to leave with the bond so new. It's never going to be easy to be apart, but it should get easier with time.” He dropped her bra on the floor with her shirt and groaned. “Not gonna lie, I had a dream or two about these.” His reassurance soothed her nerves and Y/N felt her confidence come back. 

“Yeah? I might have had a dream or two about this.” She wrapped her hand around his hardening length. “Why don't you take off my pants and we can get wet.” 

…

After they were clean and satiated, they curled up in each others arms on the couch. Y/N nuzzled her face against his chest, inhaling his scent. Bucky gently twisted his fingers in her hair and felt the last bit of mission stress melt away. 

“So...Before we got interrupted back in the hanger.” He started. She hummed in response. “Do you want a pup? Eventually?” She was quiet for a moment. 

“If you had asked me before, you know, us, I probably would have said no.” He stroked up and down her back. 

“And now?”

“When realized it was a possibility? I kind of wanted it to happen.” She sat back and cupped his face in her hands. “I think I realized that the only one I wanted pups with is you. I never let myself believe that was possible, knowing you're an Alpha and still thinking I was a Beta.” 

“So, you'd have my pups?” His face lit up with hope. “You want to have a pup with me?” She kissed the tip of his nose. 

“There's probably a lot more we need to discuss before we decide for sure but...” She shrugged. “Yes. I want to try and make a little Bucky or Y/N junior at some point-” Bucky shut her up with an excitement filled kiss. She giggled at his enthusiasm. 

“You tell me when,” he rasped. “When you're ready. I'll keep you filled your whole heat, fuck a baby into you.” He slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed her soft belly. 

“I'm starting to think you have a breeding kink.” She teased. His chest rumbled with an aroused growl. 

“Calm down, big guy. I need more of a break before I let you go another round with me.” He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. 

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He shifted so he could pull her back into his arms, resting his flesh hand on her belly, but his touch was more tender than lustful. She let out a content sigh, snuggling closer to him. 

“I love you too, Bucky.” She spread her palm over his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. “So much.”


End file.
